


Silence

by lilacsilver



Series: All at Sea [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, F/M, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She always knew this day would come.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Darcy’s always known that this day would come. That someone would show up at the door in the middle of the night to tell her he isn’t coming home. Of course, she’d always thought it would be Steve, who loved James more than she did.

It’s not. It’s Natasha, with red-rimmed eyes and a tense mouth. Darcy lets her in and shuts the door and tries very hard to stay on her feet.

“They died together,” is all Natasha says.

“Oh, God,” is all Darcy says.

This is the first time she has ever seen Natasha Romanoff cry, and she knows it will be the last. In time their eyes run dry and Natasha takes her leave, her footsteps slower and heavier than they’ve ever been.

Darcy is left alone in an apartment that feels at once too big and too small, staring at the door James will never walk through again. She looks at the pictures on the wall and the coat tree with his jacket on it and wishes they had had more time. She doesn’t have it in her to rail and rage against how unfair it is, because deep down she knows it’s not.

She knows that he’s earned the peace of death twice, thrice, a dozen times over – him and Steve both. It’s long past time for the soldiers to go home.

She breathes in. Lets it go.

Smiles, because wherever he is, he’s not hurting anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY


End file.
